10 things
by moonhorse2
Summary: 10 things pregnant Gwen does when she is bored.
1. Chapter 1 the list

Summary: 10 things pregnant Gwen does when she's bored.

Disclaimer: all characters are property of RTD and the BBC.

This was written by me and some friends.

**10 things a pregnant Gwen does when she's bored.**

1. Food craving: she hunts cupboards or supermarkets for boxes of honey nut cornflakes.

2. When in small confined spaces she and her mushy bees get claustrophobia.

3. Food craving: many, many jars of champagne marmite.

4. Rants about Rhys' Paddington pyjamas.

5. Pole dances to "Don't trust me"

6. Watches 'Janto' on her laptop.

7. Writes about her love for Jack in her pink, fluffy diary

8. Vomits in the most serious situations

9. Goes maternity shopping

10. Obsesses over photocopying her baby scan.

A/N: um yea the following chapters will be with those headings but are written in no particular order. REVIEWS PLZ!!!!! Thx.^^


	2. Chapter 2 pyjamas

Quote 4 – pyjamas.

Disclaimer – don't own any of the characters, except Doctor Parker, he belongs to Jenny don't steal him she'll shoot you. Yea. Review please!

TWTWTWTWTWTW

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams, how nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Parker. Please take a seat Mr. Williams. If you'd like to get on the bet Mrs Williams then we can start your ultra-sound scan.

Gwen got onto the bed and tried to make herself comfortable.

TWTWTW

"congratulations you have a perfectly healthy baby. Would you like to know its gender?" the doctor asked politely.

"NO!" Gwen shrieked. " it has to be a surprise! Then i can happily go to mothercare and buy mother and baby pyjamas in yellow to match Rhys' Paddington bear and Winnie the pooh ones. Speaking of which love, they need a wash." Gwen babbled happily tuning towards Rhys for the last part.

"thank you very much doctor. We best be on our way now. Come on Gwen time to go home" Gwen slid off the bed and waddled over to Rhys.

"thank you doctor. Bye bye now!" Gwen said , waving cheerily as she was dragged out of the hospital and into the car.

TWTWTW

_At Gwen and Rhys' apartment_

"I'll just have a look online at the mothercare site. You put your pyjamas in the wash Rhys."

**The end**

^^ reviews = cookies!!


	3. Chapter 3 mushy beez

10 things pregnant Gwen does when bored: Mushy bee claustrophobia.

by the other side of our writing trio.

I hate tight spaces. Small spaces and naked guys I want to have sex with so badly but know it's the wrong moment. At the moment in question, I was in a small room with naked Jack, about to be killed by Jack the cement mixer and his cementy contents and supposed to be thinking of an escape. Yeah, the problem is that I'm really thinking about how fit Jack's torso is. It's so lush and he is so strong and ahhh. "Gwen, ideas?" jack said, jolting me from my revelry. "Uh…yes but not for getting out of here." Jack rolled his eyes. I felt annoyed by this somehow. "Okay so I'm not Ianto. It'd be way more fun to be him though. The fittest gay guys always fall for coffee guys." I said wistfully.

Jack was looking at me, beyond confused. "Is the tight air space getting to your head?" I gulped weirdo feelings, if I told Jack what I had been really thinking about so I just said "It's claustrophobic in here! Look even my mushy bees are getting claustrophobic!" I said, turning around to show him my bee covered back. "That's a very interesting view." Jack said as he surveyed my back. "If you mean my bum then good because you have a good bum too."

Just then, Johnson appeared at the hole in the roof. "Say good bye Captain Jack Harkness." Cement fell on my head in great blobs. "This is so messing up my hair." I wailed and was silenced by a mouthful of cement. Well if it's my last chance to do it I may as well. I walked over to Jack and snogged him. His hands slid to my bum and I hooked one leg behind his. We held on to each other as the room filled up with cement around us.

Three hours later when cement has dried…

I felt the cement crack around us as we jolted onto a hard surface. Someone was brushing dust off us. Ianto was looking down on us. I was wrapped around Jack and he was lying on top of me. We jumped up. "It was so not what it looked like Ianto. He managed to keep himself out of that mixer." Jack groaned and hugged Ianto. "Don't talk about mixers again."


End file.
